


(Un)fortunate Torrent

by TartCherryJuice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartCherryJuice/pseuds/TartCherryJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke offers Lexa space under her umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)fortunate Torrent

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley, my real life stranger savior in the storm, this one's for you.

Lexa contemplates briefly what she ever did that would anger a higher power.

She wonders this because there can be no other explanation for her current situation. The Gods hate her.

Lexa does a brief check of those few other students surrounding her in the dark and dirty stairwell. There’s a girl standing next to her with short black hair, looking outside through the small window in the door. She glances over at Lexa for a brief moment, a nervous smile on her lips as she zips up her sweatshirt. There's also a boy, a few years older than her, pulling up his jacket’s hood and looking like he’s probably preparing himself for a sprint.

Wait no, not probably, he is.

With a quick movement of his arm, he pushes the heavy door open and shoots off into the storm outside. Lexa watches him as his legs pump and shoes splash in puddles that are growing by the second, his bright orange jacket sticking out in the dreary grey downpour. She watches him until she hears a faint voice by her side.

“Wish me luck?” The girl with the black hair asks as she steps up to the door.

There must be something about a monsoon level storm that brings out camaraderie among strangers because Lexa inclines her head in acknowledgement, giving the other girl her blessing. The girl offers Lexa another small smile before bolting out the door herself.

Lexa sighs and tries to look toward the sky through the small window panel on the door, but all she sees are black clouds and the occasional lightning bolt flashing through the sky. Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't bother her, but today just happened to be the one day she didn't bring a jacket. She had walked out of her humble abode in only jeans and a V-neck this morning.

Lexa only had the one class today and it was bright and sunny when she left her apartment and drove to campus. She practically wants to kick herself now for not checking the weather forecast.

Her car is a fair distance from the building she is currently taking shelter in, and Lexa debates waiting out the storm on the floor above. There's a nice lounge, a vending machine, comfortable seats...

A hundred other college students with the same idea…

Lexa quickly starts brainstorming her plan of attack, choosing which buildings would lead her where and keep her the most dry. She plans until she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

Lexa snaps out of her revere and turns around only to be met with a beautiful blonde girl staring up at her.

“Sorry,” she starts, looking past Lexa for a moment before meeting her gaze again. “Do you mind?”

She points behind Lexa and it takes her a moment to realize that she's blocking the only door out of the stairwell. Lexa quickly sidesteps out of the way and behind the other girl as the blonde starts to pull something out of the side pocket of her backpack.

“I really don't want to go out there,” the girl says idly as she tries to shake the umbrella free of its confinement and Lexa wonders if she realizes she said it out loud.

Lexa almost decides to let the moment pass, but something about the fumbling fingers and concentrated expression compels her to speak to the blonde.

“At least you were smart enough to remember that.” Lexa gestures toward the girl’s black umbrella and her gaze follows Lexa’s gesture.

The blonde looks over Lexa for a moment, presumably taking in her less than prepared attire, before her face lights up in realization. She looks up at Lexa again, now a bright smile plastered on her face.

“Where’re you headed?” She asks Lexa immediately, stepping away from the door.

“Uh,” Lexa is taken aback for a moment before recovering. “The parking garage.”

She gestures loosely in the general direction of the garage and the blonde’s smile grows impossibly wider. She looks like she's about to say something when someone from a higher floor speeds down the stairs and the blonde girl practically has to jump out of the way as the kid sprints out the door.

Lexa finds herself blushing slightly as the door swings shut because, in order to keep from being run over, the girl had jumped right into Lexa's personal space. Her backpack is pressed up against Lexa’s chest and her hand had instinctively reached out and grabbed the closest stable object. That closest stable object being Lexa’s arm.

However, the girl seems wholly unaffected because she smoothly lets go of Lexa’s arm with no fuss and turns to face her. Her face no longer has the toothy grin, but her eyes are dancing to a tune that Lexa could only hope to hear.

“I could walk you to Richard?” The girl offers, lifting her umbrella as if they hadn't been interrupted.

Lexa pauses, contemplating for a moment about the route to Richard Hall. It would provide some much needed protection and Lexa finds herself nodding in agreement.

“Great!” The girl exclaims and the smile is back again.

The blonde steps up to the door and beckons Lexa to stand next to her. She does as she’s instructed and soon the two girls are out the door, wind billowing into their faces. They take a few short steps before Lexa hears the girl giggle. It's a tiny thing, she probably would have missed it if it wasn't for their close proximity.

Lexa glances over at the girl, brow raised in question. 

The blonde meets her gaze. “I've always liked the rain.”

That's her only explanation and Lexa wants to correct her because this is not _rain_ , this is the onset of a _flood_. The blonde, however, speaks before Lexa can form the right words.

“My name’s Clarke by the way,” she says.

Lexa feels the beginning of a smile break through before she smothers it.

“Lexa,” she offers right back.

“Lexa,” Clarke tries the name on her tongue. “It's nice to meet you.”

Lexa nods her head as if to say, _likewise_ , and Clarke looks up at the umbrella covering them both as they walk. Her brows furrow when she sees the water from the edge of the plastic dripping onto Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke quickly and wordlessly slips her hand under Lexa’s upper arm and pulls her closer. Clarke does not seem inclined to loosen her grip as they make their way through campus either.

Lexa does her best to ignore the warmth of the girl, but with the loud droplets of water drowning out the rest of the world, she finds herself relaxing into Clarke’s touch. After all, that was the point of her offering the umbrella, right? To keep her from getting soaked?

“So what are you studying?” Clarke breaks the extended silence with the question every college student uses when meeting a fellow scholar in arms.

“Poli Sci,” Lexa answers curtly. “You?”

Clarke smirks at her answer for a second before it falls and becomes a nervous expression. Clarke clears her throat before responding, “Art.”

Lexa furrows her brow and cocks her head to the side at the girl’s sudden change in demeanor, but quickly realizes the source of the problem. Fear of judgement. Lexa doesn’t have to force the smile that appears on her face.

“That’s impressive,” Clarke looks up as Lexa voices the words, warmth returning in her gaze.

Lexa’s eyes narrow as she suddenly recalls a few high school memories. “I could never get the pencil to quite cooperate in any of my art classes."

Clarke full out laughs at her words and Lexa revels in the sound. She can feel Clarke’s body shake next to her and tries to remember the last time she let someone get this close to her.

It’s been awhile.

“So,” Clarke starts when she’s finished laughing, “political science, huh?”

Lexa purses her lips and nods, tilting her head closer to Clarke. “There are a lot of people out there who need help. If I’m going to be able to help them all, really change things, politics seems like the best place to start.”

Clarke squeezes her arm and Lexa can feel the blonde studying her face more carefully. There is a moment before, “I can see it.”

“See what?” Lexa inquires as they step around a particularly large puddle.

“You,” Clarke begins, continuing to analyze Lexa’s profile, “watching over people. Protecting them.”

Lexa has to close her eyes at the feeling of Clarke’s hand moving down her arm and around her bare wrist. Lexa feels Clarke slow down to a standstill and Lexa follows, keeping her eyelids firmly shut. Clarke waits patiently for Lexa to open them again and meet her own dazzling eyes.

“You’re going to help a lot of people, Lexa.”

Lexa wants to ask her how she would know that, seeing as they met only five minutes ago. She wants to scoff and brush the comment off with a grimace. She wants to force a laugh and comment on how the world is probably too messed up for her to do any real good.

She wants to reach into her own chest and force her heart to stop beating so fast.

Lexa does none of these things.

“I hope so.” She answers weakly, instead.

Lexa then looks up, unable to hold Clarke’s intense gaze, and notices that they are standing just around the corner of the school’s parking garage. Lexa frowns and looks down at the blonde.

“I thought we were going to Richard?” Lexa’s strength of voice has returned as she expresses the inquiry.

Clarke merely shrugs, keeping her hand wrapped around Lexa’s wrist. “I thought I’d walk you the whole way.”

Lexa’s face softens, “That is very kind of you.”

Clarke shrugs again and bites her lip. “It’s the least I could do for our future president.”

Lexa chuckles as they quickly close the distance to the building and step under its shelter. Once protected from the elements, there is a pause, as if both girls are savoring the closeness of each other before Clarke lets go of Lexa’s arm and steps away. Lexa shivers immediately in her absence and has to consciously stop her hand from shooting out and pulling Clarke back toward her.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa says, at a loss.

Clarke gives her a sad smile and takes a few more steps back as she speaks. “I’ve got to get to class. I’ll see you around though, right?”

Lexa desperately hopes so. “Perhaps.”

Lexa doesn’t stop the mirth from blossoming on her face though, hoping Clarke understands her teasing. The grin she gets in return is more than enough to settle her doubts, however.

Clarke then turns on her heels and surges back out into the storm, but not before looking over her shoulder and giving Lexa a wave goodbye. Lexa watches her go until Clarke turns the corner and is out of her sight.

… … …

When Clarke finds Lexa sitting on the bottom floor of the stairwell next week, sun shining brightly and unabashedly through the window, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> 'lexacomeback; over on Tumblr. Come yell at me to write my actual wip clexa fics instead of these fluff monsters.


End file.
